This invention relates to a CMOS integrated circuit and a timing signal generator using the CMOS integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a CMOS integrated circuit and a timing signal generator using the CMOS integrated circuit to be used in a semiconductor test system for generating timing signals of high timing resolution and accuracy for testing semiconductor devices.
In testing semiconductor devices such as ICs and LSIs by a semiconductor test system, such as an IC tester, a semiconductor IC device to be tested is provided with test signals or test patterns produced by a semiconductor test system at its appropriate pins at predetermined test timings. The semiconductor test system receives output signals from the IC device under test in response to the test signals. The output signals are sampled by strobe signals with predetermined timings to be compared with expected data to determine whether the IC device performs intended functions correctly.
To achieve accurate test results, the timings of the test signals and strobe signals must be adjustable with high timing resolution and accuracy. In a semiconductor test system, various timings of the test signals and strobe signals are generated and controlled by a timing generator. Typically, such a timing generator produces various timings (delay times) using signal propagation delay times of CMOS integrated circuits.
An example of configuration in such a timing generator is shown in FIGS. 4-7. Typically, such a timing generator is configured in a MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor filed effect transistor) integrated circuit, especially, a CMOS (complementary MOS) integrated circuit. As shown in FIG. 4, an example of timing generator using CMOS integrated circuits is comprised of an electric power source 10, a control logic block 20, and a timing generator block 30. The electric power source 10 is a constant voltage source supplying electric currents to the timing generator block 30. In this example, a voltage source terminal VDD is connected to the ground (GND) and a voltage source terminal VSS is provided with a negative voltage.
The control logic block 20 is a logic circuit that produces timing data in synchronism with a clock signal for controlling delay times in variable delay circuits 31 in the timing generator block 30. The timing generator block 30 includes a plurality of variable delay circuits 31 to produce various timings in response to the timing data from the control logic block 20.
Typically, the timing generator block 30 is formed of a coarse delay circuit and a fine delay circuit such as shown in FIG. 7. For example, the coarse delay circuit produces a delay time which is an integer multiple of one clock signal period while the fine delay circuit produces a delay time which is a fraction of the one clock signal period. Thus, in this example, the variable delay circuit 31 of FIG. 4 corresponds to the combination of the coarse delay circuit and the fine delay circuit of FIG. 7.
The upper part of FIG. 7 is the coarse delay circuit and the lower part thereof is the fine delay control circuit. In the example of FIG. 7, the coarse delay circuit is formed of a counter 71, a register 72, a comparator 73, a flip-flop 74 and an AND gate 76. In the coarse delay circuit, the counter 71 is reset by a tester rate signal and the coarse delay data in the timing data from the control block 20 is loaded in the register 72. The counter 71 counts the clock signal. The counted data of the counter 71 is compared with the coarse delay data stored in the register 72 by the comparator 73.
When both data match with each other, the comparator 73 produces a coincidence signal which is re-timed by the flip-flop 74 and the AND gate 76. Thus, the output of the AND gate 76 shows a delay time which is an integer multiple of the clock cycle. The delayed output signal from the AND gate 76 is provided with a delay time which is smaller than the clock cycle by the fine delay circuit in the lower part of FIG. 7.
The fine delay circuit is configured by a plurality of variable delay circuits for producing weighted small delay times. In the example of FIG. 7, the fine delay control unit includes a delay unit 77 for generating a delay time equal to a xc2xd cycle of the clock signal and a delay unit 78 for generating a delay time equal to a xc2xc cycle of the clock signal. The delay unit 77 is formed of AND gates 81 and 82, a delay element 83, and an OR gate 84. Similarly, the delay circuit 78 is formed of AND gates 85 and 86, a delay element 87, and an OR gate 88.
The delay elements 83 and 87 respectively produce the above noted delay times which are xc2xd cycle and xc2xc cycle, respectively, of the clock signal. Such delay times are created by combinations of signal propagation delay times of a series connected CMOS transistors or gates forming the delay elements 83 and 87. In other words, the timing generator of FIG. 4 and the timing generator block of FIG. 7 are typically formed of a CMOS integrated circuit, the delay elements 83 and 87 in the fine delay circuit operates in an analog fashion while the other parts thereof operate in a digital fashion.
As shown in the circuit configuration of FIG. 7, by the fine timing data provided to the AND gates, it is determine as to whether or not the input signal to the delay circuit is introduced to the signal path having the delay element for adding the delay time. As a consequence, at the output of the timing generator block of FIG. 7, a timing signal having a high timing resolution is produced. In an actual application to a semiconductor test system, a large number of such delay circuits are employed to produce a fine delay time having timing resolution of, for example, {fraction (1/32)} cycle of the reference clock.
As noted above, each delay element is formed of a CMOS integrated circuit having a large number of CMOS transistors or CMOS gates series connected to one another. Accordingly, the delay time produced by such a delay element tends to be subject to voltage changes or temperature changes, resulting in the timing instability. For example, such temperature changes caused by the environmental changes or the heat dissipated or power consumption by the CMOS integrated circuit itself.
Therefore, in order to obtain the high timing accuracy, it is necessary to remove the factors which cause fluctuations in the transmission delay time in the timing generator block 30. The temperature variations in the CMOS integrated circuit chip caused by ambient temperature and/or the chip""s self-generated heat as well as the source voltage variation account for most of the fluctuations in the delay timings in the timing generator block 30. The ambient temperature can be stabilized by using an improved cooling means such as a constant temperature chamber or oven. The source voltage can be stabilized by using a high-accuracy voltage regulator that senses the voltage supplied to the CMOS integrated circuit chip and regulate the same to be constant.
However, the temperature changes based on the self-dissipated heat by the CMOS integrated circuit is not easily removable. In a CMOS integrated circuit, electric current flows in an impulse manner during the transition period of each CMOS gate or transistor. In a steady state, after changing the states in the complementary MOS transistors, almost no electric current flows therein. Such transitions occur when a pulse signal propagating through the CMOS integrated circuit. Therefore, power consumption or heat dissipated by the CMOS integrated circuit is a function of the frequency or repetition rate of the pulse signal applied to the CMOS integrated circuit.
FIG. 5 shows the relationship between the signal repetition rate (frequency) in the CMOS integrated circuit and the heat dissipated (power consumed) by the CMOS integrated circuit. The repetition rate is the number of changes in the logic state per unit time when the CMOS integrated circuit is in operation. As indicated by the dotted line of FIG. 5, the self-dissipated heat by an ECL integrated circuit chip is constant regardless of the signal repetition rate. However, as indicated by the solid line of FIG. 5, the self-dissipated heat by the CMOS integrated circuit chip increases as the increase of the signal repetition rate.
Thus, the variation of the signal repetition rate in the CMOS integrated circuit results in the variation in the amount of heat dissipation by the CMOS integrated circuit, which affects the chip temperature and transmission delay time. For example, as shown in FIG. 6, as the chip temperature of the CMOS integrated circuit increases, the transmission delay time increases as well.
Hence, the variation of the signal repetition rate of the CMOS integrated circuit leads to chip temperature variation, and varies the transmission delay time. As a result, timing drifts or timing jitters are involved in the timing signal output. In a semiconductor test system, in order to accommodate a variety of test specifications of semiconductor devices to be tested, test rates and timings of test signals to be generated must be freely adjustable.
For doing this, it is designed that output timings of the timing generator can be changed freely for each test cycle. For example, a timing signal is output at the time period of 4 ns for a certain test cycle while the time period of 100 ns for another test cycle. As a result, the repetition rate of the signal passing through the CMOS integrated circuit in the timing generator varies accordingly, resulting in the variation in the CMOS chip temperature.
To overcome this problem, an example of conventional technology includes a dummy delay circuit in the timing generator block 30 for each variable delay circuit 31. Based on the number of changes in the logic state shown in the timing data from the control logic block 20, the dummy delay circuit changes the state, thereby maintaining the constant overall signal repetition rate in the timing generator block in real time to a certain degree. However, since the signal repetition rate of the control logic block 20 is not constant, the temperature of the control logic block changes due to the variation of the operation frequency. The temperature change is propagated to the timing generator block 30, resulting in the timing drifts or timing jitters in the output signal.
As explained in the foregoing, the variation of signal repetition rate in the CMOS integrated circuit in the timing generator causes timing drifts or timing jitters in the timing signal output. Thus, there is a need for a timing generator using CMOS integrated circuits having improved timing resolution and accuracy which is not affected by the changes in the signal repetition rate therein.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a CMOS integrated circuit for a timing generator used in a semiconductor test system which can minimize timing drifts or timing jitters of the timing signal output even when the signal repetition rate in the CMOS integrated circuit forming the timing generator changes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a CMOS integrated circuit and a timing generator using the CMOS integrated circuit to be used in a semiconductor test system in which an overall power consumption is regulated to be constant without regard to the changes in the signal repetition rate in the CMOS integrated circuit.
In order to achieve the above object, the first aspect of the present invention is a CMOS integrated circuit which functions as a timing signal generator that maintains constant power consumption in the CMOS integrated circuit characterized as having a heater circuit for controlling an overall electric current flowing there through by a control voltage, and a heater control circuit for detecting an amount of overall electric current flowing through a timing generator block, a control circuit block, and the heater circuit and for providing a control voltage to the heater circuit based on the amount of the overall electric current detected to control the current flowing through the heater circuit through a negative feedback loop.
In the further aspect, the heater control circuit includes a current detection resistor for detecting the overall electric current, a differential amplifier provided with a voltage across the current detection resistor at its one input, and a reference voltage at its another input. The CMOS integrated circuit further includes a voltage regulator for controlling source voltages to the CMOS integrated circuit to be a constant value by monitoring at least one of the source voltages.
The CMOS integrated circuit implementing the timing generator of the present invention has to be tested before actually being installed in a semiconductor test system. For testing the CMOS integrated circuit of the present invention having the heater circuit, such as through an IDDQ test method, the heater circuit has a control gate to turn off the heater circuit.
According to the present invention, even when the signal repetition rate in the CMOS integrated circuit varies, the source voltages VDD and VSS provided to the CMOS chip are controlled to be constant and the electric current ISS is also controlled to be constant. Because the power consumption of CMOS chip as a whole remains unchanged and the temperature of the chip also remains constant, the transmission delay time in the CMOS circuit is constant even when the signal repetition rate changes. Hence, no timing drifts or timing jitters will be involved at the timing signal outputs, thereby achieving high timing accuracy. The CMOS circuit implementing the timing generator of the present invention can be tested through an IDDQ test, before being incorporated in the semiconductor test system.